Late night musings
by someonestolemyshoes49
Summary: just a lil drabble based on episode 2x08 'the woman in the sand' Brennans thoughts and feelings about Booths fight the next day. dont read if you will be spoiled! reviews are welcome. i suck at summaries. and spelling.


A/N: Another hurt/comfort fic! im a sucker for them! slight spoilers for The woman in the Sand. reviews are appreciated! sorry for any spelling mistakes, i dont check through it very well.

Bones lay with her back to her partner, silent tears running down her cheeks. She and Booth had been in Vegas only a few days now, and she had already managed to get her partner into trouble. She reached a shaking hand up and wiped her face, desperate to hide the tears. Her partner would be fighting the next day, and for all they knew there was a chance he may not make it out alive. Angry at herself for suggesting he fight in the first place, she slapped herself in the face as she swiped at the tears. Assuming Booth was fast asleep, she allowed herself to sniffle loudly. She felt booth stir in the bed beside her.

"Bones?" he asked. She lay silent, hoping he would lie back down and forget he heard anything. That wasn't the case.

"Bones? You ok?" He asked. She felt his hand rest lightly on her shoulder, and felt his weight shift in the bed as he moved closer behind her. She turned her head and buried her face deeper into her pillow. She really didn't want Booth to see her crying, it wasn't who she was. He wasn't giving in.

She felt him move again, this time though, the weight lifted completely off the bed and she heard his feet fall lightly on the floor until he reached her side of the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying he would think she had made the noise in her sleep. Unfortunately, she had squeezed tears from both her eyes and they now ran free down her face.

"Hey." He said softly, coming to kneel at her side of the bed. He reached up and hand and stroked a couple of rebellious strands of hair back behind her ear. Knowing she had been caught out, she lifted a hand and shakily wiped tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered his face full of concern. She opened her mouth to speak but her words were choked by a sob and she turned her head into the pillow so he wouldn't see the fresh tears her eyes were shedding. She felt his fingers stroke her head behind her ear where his hand still rested.

"Bones? Hey, why are you crying?" He asked his voice still soft. She looked at him and he could see her eyes were red and puffy from the tears and her cheeks held tear-tracks. Swallowing a few times, she cleared her throat and spoke.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." She said her voice thick with tears. Her breath caught in her throat repeatedly as she inhaled, before she let it out again shakily. Booth frowned.

"What about tomorrow?" He asked his brow furrowing. She gave him a bemused look.

"Your fight is tomorrow, you could get s-seriously hurt." she said to him, her voice breaking at the thought. Despite trying to hold her tone, she lost out to a desperate croak by the end of the sentence

"Bones, I'll be fine. Is that why you're crying?" He asked, sounding a little disbelieving. She looked at him.

"We don't know what could happen tomorrow. What if that guy is bluffing? What if he really does hurt you?" She said, anger rising into her voice. She sat upright in the bed as anger flooded into her bloodstream. Booths hand moved from her head to her hip when she sat up right.

"Oh, Bones. I'm gonna be fine. You really don't have to get so worked up about It." he said, stroking her hip bone with his thumb. Her eyes burned with tears.

"I'm so scared" She said, her voice breaking, her lips curling down in a frown as she fought back the lump in her throat. Booth saw the tears in her eyes and moved to sit on the bed. A sob erupted from her throat and she leaned against him, her forehead nestled against the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried against him.

"Sshhh, easy. Take it easy Bones." he whispered, stroking her back. He could feel her shaking beneath his hands and felt her breath fast and uneven against his shoulder. When he heard her wheezing as she inhaled he realized she was beginning to hyperventilate. He pulled back and turned her away from him a little as he rubbed her back.

"Bones, take it easy. You're starting to hyperventilate. You need to breathe Bones." He murmured softly. He watched her as she tried to inhale deeply. She was shaking uncontrollably with the effort of inhaling. Booth began to panic a little when he couldn't control her breathing, and feared she would pass out.

"Bones, I'm serious. You need to take a couple of nice, deep breaths. You're gonna pass out." He said, rubbing her back a little harder. With a lot of concentration and whispered encouragement from Booth, she began to breathe normally again.

"Jeez Bones don't scare me like that." He breathed. She looked at him teary eyed and took a shaky breath. He rubbed her lower back gently. She leaned against him again as she breathed evenly. He kissed her head gently. He wasn't used to seeing her vulnerable side, but it showed him how far she had come; this time last year, she wouldn't have shown him less than a straight face. He was pulled from his thoughts when she sat back and wiped her eyes.

"You ok?" He asked, concern etched into his features. She nodded. She could tell he was worried about her now, and closed her eyes for a few seconds to help her relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, curling her knees and settling under the covers of the bed.

"You sure?" he asked. He watched her nod in reply. "Ok, alright. And don't worry about tomorrow, ok? I'll be ok." He gave her a soft smile.

"You promise?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He reached over and took her hand gently in his, and planted a soft kiss to her hairline. She watched him walk around to his side of the bed and slide under the covers. He moved to lie on his side beside her and took her hand again.

"I promise."


End file.
